


FULL MOON

by Vgal_shonen_neko



Series: STORIES WITH FUR, CLAWS AND FANGS [1]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Day 5, Established Relationship, Full Moon, LMAO, M/M, Romance, This is for the, True Love, Vicroman, Victor is the werewolf, Werewolf, Zsasionis, ZsaszMask, ZsaszMask Week, and i live for that, and just cuz their fault, and love each other beyond anything else, as i could do anything else with these feels, but still, dynamic, i guess, i saw on twitter, is very short, it seems like doesn´t matter the universe, kinda Romeo and Juliet cliche, lol, of course, otp, pure fluff here omg, regret nothing, roman is a vampire, some supernatural AU, they are destined to be together, this will be part of a whole new series, vampire, you can bet it
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgal_shonen_neko/pseuds/Vgal_shonen_neko
Summary: Es luna llena y es el momento ideal para que los hijos de la noche hagan acto de presencia. Con toda calma un vampiro espera la llegada de un visitante conocido. ¿Amigo o enemigo? sólo aquel astro nocturno conoce la verdad al respecto.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: STORIES WITH FUR, CLAWS AND FANGS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004106
Kudos: 2





	FULL MOON

Se acercaba la hora. No necesitaba de reloj alguno para saberlo, su instinto natural como criatura de la noche cuyo sustento dependía de la sangre humana era más que suficiente para confiar en el pasar del tiempo, incluso cuando en ocasiones lo ignoraba a propósito por el hastío que la monotonía del día a día le provocaba ó más bien, le había provocado hasta hacía pocos meses… ¿o eran años? maldición, en éstos días la Tierra parecía girar más rápido que antes y para alguien con ya al menos un par de centenios encima -y contando- sumarle o restarle unas cuantas unidades a la fecha actual no parecía tener importancia… quizás no fuera tan mala idea revisar su calendario de vuelta a casa, pero por mientras Roman devolvió su atención al presente para concentrar todo sus sentidos y así percibir a la perfección a través de los sutiles cambios de temperatura, de luces y de dirección del viento, lo que había estado esperando desde el último ciclo lunar.

\- Es medianoche, ahí está ya – se dijo en voz baja para sí mismo al erguirse de manera orgullosa, tomando aire y sosteniendo el aliento para soltarlo tan lentamente que cualquiera juraría que estaba hecho de piedra sólida por la que ni la más leve brisa podría atravesar.

A lo lejos, asomándose por entre la sombras que se formaban gracias a los frondosos árboles que circundaban aún los jardines de la antigua mansión que habitaba, con paso lento pero firme se acercaba poco a poco la figura de un individuo o más bien, un monstruo; un monstruo cuya transformación en proceso causaría terror hasta al más valiente de los mortales que tuviera la mala fortuna de encontrárselo, pues era cuando más peligroso era gracias a la breve pero significativa pérdida de juicio mientras se completaba su metamorfosis en aquella particular noche bajo la influencia de los rayos de luna azul que iluminaban con todo su esplendor cuanta superficie les era posible.

…

Un profundo y sonoro aullido anunciaba cual clarín su presencia, a manera de advertencia también para todos aquellos que alcanzaran a escucharlo, ya fueran amigos, enemigos o presas; en cualquier caso, hacerse notar con aquel sonido que helaba la sangre era uno de sus mayores placeres desde que era un cachorro, especialmente cuando ya tenía en la mira a su objetivo.

\- Acércate más, anda – decía el inmortal sin inmutarse pese al escalofriante canto que aquel monstruo cada vez más cercano emitía aumentando su frecuencia y resonancia, cual si éste le estuviera haciendo saber cínicamente que efectivamente iba por él y nada ni nadie se lo impediría

La enorme bestia, hasta entonces en cuatro extremidades con el objetivo de ser más sigiloso al andar -como todo buen cazador- se detuvo frente a quien ya lo esperaba de pie sin hacer nada más que observarlo. Con su respiración aún agitada, frunciendo el hocico y mostrándole sus blancos dientes, con excepción del colmillo derecho cuyo espacio original era ocupado por un simil de metal dorado, le gruñó de manera intimidante antes de empujarse hacia arriba para ahora apoyarse únicamente de sus pies, dejando libres así sus enormes manos cuyos dedos terminaban en filosas y negras garras.

Desde aquella posición en el suelo, Roman escaneaba con detalle al contrario: Aquel individuo medía al menos dos metros y medio sin contar sus puntiagudas orejas; su pelaje gris platinado con mechones dorados parecía destellar con la luz de la luna llena haciéndolo parecer por un momento cual si fuera una escultura metálica viviente; de hombros anchos y complexión atlética, dejaba al descubierto las múltiples marcas distribuidas a lo largo y ancho de su pecho y abdomen, algunas de ellas visiblemente más recientes que otras, mezclándose las que claramente habían sido hechas a propósito con aquellas cuyo origen se debía a incidentes no planeados por su portador, a juzgar por la irregularidad tanto en posición como en profundidad, largo y ancho de las segundas; una tupida cola ondeaba despacio pero rítmicamente en la parte trasera de su cuerpo, delatando así su estado de espera pero inminente ataque al menor movimiento equivocado o repentino de parte del otro, a quien observaba detenidamente con sus ojos ambarinos que parecían refulgir en contraste con la obscuridad que le rodeba.

\- Te tardaste – le reclamó con toda calma el vampiro, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho y sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada directamente con sus ojos de pupilas color escarlata

Un grave gruñido en el mismo tono fue la respuesta que obtuvo de parte del hombre lobo.

\- Por supuesto que soy paciente – le replicó frunciendo el ceño, sin dejar de mirarlo – soy el ser más paciente de la Tierra – agregó ufano- y además muy puntual – siguió en igual ánimo, añadiendo a su expresión una media sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus largos colmillos

De nueva cuenta su “interlocutor” contestó con un gruñido, ahora más grave y corto.

\- Porque hoy la luna es azul - le dijo – por eso quería que llegaras más temprano – dio un paso largo hacia atrás para ver mejor al otro sin alzar tanto la cabeza y poder ladearla ligeramente a la derecha y a la izquierda – y lo que veo – sonrió – ciertamente me complace

Al escucharlo, el lobo movió las orejas hacia adelante y parpadeó al tiempo que dejaba de fruncir el hocico, cerrándolo de manera que su expresión pasó de aparente amenaza a genuina curiosidad en un instante.

\- No me mires así – le dijo divertido al observar la reacción del otro – tú mismo me comentaste la última vez que la luna llena de ésta noche representaba un suceso importante para tu especie por permitirles renovar sus fortalezas y aumentar algunas específicas según el individuo, al ser bañados con sus rayos – hizo una pausa para observarle nuevamente de pies a cabeza – así que, dado que la luna azul no es común y es la primera vez que su presencia coincide desde que te conocí, no podía perder tan única oportunidad para satisfacer mi curiosidad – retrocedió un par de pasos más – y veo que tenías razón, es mucho más que un cargador de baterías – se rió – aunque sigue siendo gracioso imaginarte como una de tamaño gigante

La bestia le reclamó con un gruñido casi en tono ofendido, mostrándole nuevamente los dientes al tiempo que se agachaba lo suficiente para quedar a la altura del rostro del otro, con las garras abiertas a los lados de su cuerpo y comenzando a golpear su cola de lado a lado contra el aire.

\- Calma – le dijo al retroceder un paso más, sin dejar de sonreír y elevando las palmas frente al otro, pero sin mostrar ni un ápice de miedo o titubeo – no lo dije en serio – suavizó su tono de voz, bajando las manos poco a poco y sin dejar de mirar aquellos intensos ojos de tonalidades naranjas y amarillas que brillaban en aquella semipenumbra cual luciérnagas – sé lo importantes que son para ti tu linaje y tus costumbres, por mucho que no lo considere igual para mi mismo… además – suspiró y avanzó hacia adelante lo suficiente para tocar con su mano izquierda parte de lo que era la mejilla del que tenía enfrente y acariciarla suavemente, causando que aquel dejara de inmediato su pose defensiva y regresara al estadío que momentos antes guardaba mientras escuchaba a Roman, liberando únicamente un suave gruñido para apaciguarse – no quería verte solo por vana curiosidad superficial – se acercó más hasta poder tocarle parte del cuello y recargar su cabeza contra la mejilla derecha del otro, sin dejar de acariciarle la izquierda – lo hice para confirmar lo que ya imaginaba…

El lobo sostuvo el aliento por un momento y giró las orejas en dirección de su interlocutor para escucharlo mejor, expectante por saber lo que le diría a continuación.

\- Que te ves aún más hermoso de lo que ya eras, Víctor – afirmó sonriendo

Acto seguido, el al fin nombrado dejó escapar un hondo suspiro y lo que pareció ser un leve gemido conmovido por lo que acababa de oír. Sentándose con cuidado en el pasto y recargando las manos también ahí, le permitió a Roman abrazarse con mayor comodidad de su cuello, cerrando a la vez los ojos y respirando profundamente para disfrutar mejor de las caricias que aquel le prodigaba con cariño.

…

El sedoso pelaje de Víctor era ciertamente una delicia, una sensación de suavidad y calor privilegiados que sin duda muy pocos, por no decir que quizás ningún otro vampiro, habían podido experimentar tan de cerca y sin que aquello implicara poner en peligro su existencia, pues a pesar de ser inmortales y poseer sus propias habilidades sobrenaturales para defenderse y cazar, cuando en batalla -así éstas fueran ahora muy esporádicas- llegaban a encontrarse con sus más cercanos y acérrimos rivales, sabían que no debían de subestimarlos aunque éstos no parecieran más que viles animales salvajes sin raciocinio ni leguaje al estar en su fase más instintiva. Un error como ese les costaría muy caro, así que no se confiaban y preferían atacar utilizando su astucia y velocidad, no solo la fuerza bruta, característica física en la que sin duda se verían superados durante un hipotético enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

Con mayor razón y a sabiendas de todo esto, Roman se regodeaba y se enorgullecía; con sus sentidos agudizados aspiraba el aroma -mezcla de tierra, hojas y sangre- y pasaba sus manos desenfundadas de sus típicos guantes a propósito, una y otra vez por cada mechón de pelo platino-dorado de la criatura que bajo otras circunstancias se supondría que estaría destinado a odiar y despreciar como la especie inferior que era según “los chupasangre”, mote despectivo con el que los licántropos solían dirigirse a los de su especie. Pero no, éste vampiro vestido de traje sastre moderno que hasta podría decirse era de estilo extravagante y llamativo –lo que era ir en contra de las estiradas reglas de su clan para pasar desapercibidos- no pensaba de la misma forma, al menos no con respecto a quien abrazaba y mimaba con sinceridad, sin ánimos de engaño o de posesión como en un principio pareció establecerse su relación. Si su corazón tuviese la capacidad de palpitar con un ritmo semejante al del humano, en ése momento se hubiera acelerado por la excitación que le provocaría la adrenalina que transitaría por su cuerpo entero, no solo por el peligro que representaba para él aquel contacto cercano y prohibido con el enemigo sino también porque se daba cuenta con cada nuevo encuentro entre ambos, que gradualmente se estaba formando un lazo invisible e incomprensible del cual no conocía su extremo final y eso era una emoción que no recordaba haber sentido jamás, incitándolo aún más a querer repetir la experiencia tanto como pudiera. 

Por su parte, Víctor se dejaba tocar sin oponer resistencia alguna. Cualquiera hubiera jurado que no se trataba de un fiero y enorme hombre lobo capaz de arrancarle el brazo de un mordisco a un humano o las vísceras de un zarpazo a un “pálido”, sino un inofensivo cachorro que agachaba sus orejas y meneaba contento su esponjada cola mientras lo acariciaba en éste caso y muy particularmente, aquel que si bien no era su dueño por contrato, amuleto, cadena ni conjuro alguno o hipnosis, sí lo consideraba el único con el derecho de poder dirigirse a él en todo sentido cual si en verdad lo fuera, pero porque era así su voluntad que esto pasara. 

\- Eres hermoso, Víctor – reafirmó el inmortal en tono melódico sin dejar su posición o sus movimientos sobre el aludido – lo más peligrosamente hermoso que nunca ví antes en mi tiempo sobre éste mundo y maldigo a quien sea que ose decir o pensar lo contrario, esté o no yo presente

“Tú también lo eres” podía traducirse que le respondía el otro al recargar un poco más la cabeza sobre su hombro, restregando su mejilla suavemente contra la de Roman. Tan diferente, tan fuerte a pesar de su apariencia delicada; tan arrogante, rebelde e intrigante que le recordaba a uno de los suyos pero combinando a su vez la elegancia y soltura que ninguno de ellos poseía al desplazarse o articular palabra… sí, bellísimo incuestionablemente.

Sin duda, tanto uno como otro protagonista de aquel encuentro podía ver más allá de la simple apariencia de su contraparte, quizás era esa la razón principal por la cual se sentían tan inexplicable e irremediablemente atraídos entre sí en lugar de repelerse como naturalmente debiese ocurrir. Por demás estaba decir que ninguno de ellos se arrepentía de tal “incidente”.

Permaneciendo en silencio y siendo la luna llena que brillando con un particular color azulado que alumbraba con toda su potencia aquella escena por demás extraña, servía como única testigo de lo que ocurría en el enorme jardín que rodeaba el edificio que fungía como el lugar de descanso de los Sionis desde hacía más de quinientos años, aquellas dos figuras sobrenaturales tan aparentemente dispares entre sí, desafiaban una vez más a su propia naturaleza y demostraban que sin importar su origen, siempre podía haber lugar en los astros para que una historia inédita fuera escrita y se empezara a desarrollar fuera de sus propios cánones previamente establecidos, dejando al libre albedrío dar la última palabra que, desde luego, por el momento sería un misterio quizás digno de ser desentrañado… algún día.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola queridos lectores!
> 
> Como pueden ver, esto es un escrito particular e inusualmente corto, que comenzó como parte de una serie entre pics y fics (que iré compartiendo), dedicados a la semana del ZsaszMask/Zsasionis/VicRoman o como ustedes le conozcan también. Como dije, esto empezó como parte de tal evento, pero como la musa está despierta y el mood es el adecuado, he decidido convertir este escrito en el inicio de una nueva serie de al menos tres partes (el si seguiré o no con más, dependerá del tiempo y la inspiración, como siempre), así que espero sea de su agrado y la puedan seguir :3 
> 
> Agradezco como siempre todo el amor que le den a ésta historia a través de sus kudos y comentarios.
> 
> ¡Hasta pronto!
> 
> P.d. Como dato cultural, la ZsaszMask Week sugerida en Twitter iba del 25 al 31 de Octubre aprovechando la época de Halloween (porque va bastante ad-hoc a ellos, eso es verdad), pero como nunca es tarde para celebrar a la OTP y porque en lo personal Noviembre sigue siendo época de festejo xD (oh sí, porque incluyo todos los Días de Muertos que se celebran en mi país... y en mi mente eso se extiende hasta bien entrado diciembre) iré subiendo cada parte de ésta serie y de la del ZsaszMask Week propiamente, durante éstos días, así que es probable que no tarde mucho en actualizar la siguiente historia de ésta serie :3


End file.
